Silver Heaven Ranch
by Animehead
Summary: Working at a brothel, Sasuke was used to people paying him money to enjoy themselves. What he wasn't used to was someone actually being good at it-and a trucker no less. NaruSasu


Well, I decided to give posting here another try. If you decide to read this fic, be forewarned that it is a M/M fic and a pretty raunchy one at that. If that's not your thing, please don't read it. For those of you who make an attempt to read this fic, I hope that you get a little bit of entertainment out of it.

* * *

><p>The room smelled of lavender and vanilla, which meant that the ladies had been down there earlier. Sasuke liked the smell of vanilla, but the lavender drove him insane. He had asked Kakashi time and again to purchase another scent, but the silver haired bastard wouldn't budge. "The ladies love lavender," was what Kakashi always said right before he pretended that someone was calling him and walked away from a very annoyed Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke adjusted the sash on his silk, red, robe. He was the first one downstairs, but he could hear doors opening followed by the sound of footsteps, which told him that he wouldn't be alone for very long.

"There you are," someone said from behind him.

"Here I am," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. He could tell by the lazy, perverted, tone that the voice belonged to none other than Kakashi.

"New week. New lineup. I have you, Haku, Sai, and Shikamaru down for the week. You cool with that?"

"Whatever. Doesn't matter to me." Sasuke glanced around the main entrance of Silver Heaven. It was a typical French decor with colors of pastel blue, silver, and white dominating most of the room. There was an antique loveseat parallel to the entrance door. Sasuke thought about sitting down, but knew he would have to get back up the minute their guests walked through the front door. It would have been pointless.

Sasuke didn't bother to turn around when he heard footsteps entering the lobby. He wanted to get this over with, so that he could go back to his room and relax for a little while. The trucker who had paid for an hour of Sasuke's time had been a heavy sweater and even after a shower, Sasuke still felt disgusting. He figured it was just the lack of sleep getting to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a full eight hours of sleep.

Hushed voices, soft grunts, and bored murmurs finally forced Sasuke to turn around. Several men had joined him and Kakashi in the lobby—each of them wearing a robe much like his own, but in a different color.

"Oh, the new lineup is posted," Sai said. His dark eyes scanned a sheet of plain, white, paper, which was secured inside a clear plastic folder and posted to the wall. "I'm on it again, naturally." He spotted Sasuke's name two spaces after his own. "And what a surprise, so is Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for Sai or his bullshit today. "Who's coming in anyway, Kakashi?" he asked, completely ignoring Sai's comment.

"Now, now, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "You're working, which means you have to address me a certain way. We've been over this." He wagged his brows at the younger man and then came up behind him to run his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair.

"Fine." Sasuke pulled away from Kakashi's hand and sighed. "Who's coming in today, daddy?"

"A couple truckers radioed me about an hour ago. Said they were making a pit stop here for a shower. I offered them the chance to meet the ladies, but they expressed an interest in something more… exotic." Kakashi smirked. He frowned and tilted his gaze downward. His zipper was down. Snickering, he zipped up his pants and then flexed his fingers, making the joints pop.

"Not another trucker," a man about Sasuke's age said. His dark hair rested against his shoulder and he stuck a hand inside of it, scratching at his scalp. "If I had known it was going to be a trucker, I would have had a cigarette beforehand."

"What makes you think they'll even want you, Shikamaru?" Sai said. "I can't imagine anyone wanting you."

"You're the only one here who cares enough to fight over a trucker. You can have him for all I care. I just want to take a nap." Shikamaru yawned and stole a quick glance at Sasuke. "Besides, if they're asking for exotic, they'll most likely go for Haku or Sasuke."

"I prefer they didn't," Sasuke said.

"They're okay with me." Haku shrugged and sauntered across the room to sit on the loveseat that Sasuke had considered sitting in earlier. He lay back and propped his legs on the opposite end of the loveseat. "They can be a bit rough sometimes."

"They're disgusting," Sai said. "Hopefully they'll ask for Sasuke. Disgusting is right up his alley."

"Everything's been right up _your_ alley, Sai," Sasuke replied.

"Everything and anything," Shikamaru added.

"Okay, gentlemen. Enough bickering," Kakashi said. He walked over to Haku and smoothed the other man's long hair down. "I don't want any of you flustered from arguing before they get here. They said this will be their first time at a brothel. I want them to enjoy the experience. Understood."

The men reluctantly agreed and waited patiently for the truckers to arrive. Sasuke considered having a drink before they got there. If they did show up and requested him, he was going to need something to get him through an hour or two with yet another trucker.

The minutes seemed to go by painfully slowly. They were all starting to doubt that the truckers were going to show up until the familiar sound of a semi-trailer truck met their ears. Sasuke held back a sigh when the he heard the air brakes being activated. He really didn't feel like getting fucked. He was beyond tired of faking it, but the money was good and he didn't have to deal with the "real world" as long as he was one of Kakashi's pretty, little, money-making boys.

"Line up," Kakashi said, his voice lacking its normal perverted and playful tone. "Whoever they choose, make sure you have access to your panic button at all times. Got it?"

Sasuke, Sai, Haku, Shikamaru, and the other men inside the brothel who had joined them in the lobby nodded their heads. At Silver Heaven Ranch, a brothel that catered to both men and women, safety always came first and the guest, second. No exceptions.

Blue eyes took in the sign displaying "Silver Heaven Ranch." It sounded like some type of salad dressing, but it definitely looked like a ranch. He wouldn't have been surprised if horses came trotting out from the back.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Naruto Uzumaki muttered to his best friend and fellow trucker, Kiba Inuzaka. "What if the cops bust in and we get arrested?" He adjusted the dusty baseball cap atop his head, which hid locks of messy, blond, hair. He made sure his sunglasses were secure on his face and then went about biting his fingernails, his nerves getting the better of him. "Or what if Janet wants to work things out? I'll feel like I cheated on her."

"First of all, we won't get arrested because this brothel is fully legal." Kiba said. "Second, Janet cheated on you with like six guys. Why in the fuck would you want her back?" He was also wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap with tuffs of his brunet hair sticking out from the sides.

"It wasn't six," Naruto muttered.

"The fuck it wasn't. She was in a gangbang, Naruto. A gangbang. You need to get over her and that's why we're here."

Naruto snorted. "You want me to get over my girlfriend cheating on me by bringing me to a brothel to fuck a man? Yeah, that's definitely how I'm going to get over her," he said sarcastically.

Kiba snickered. "Don't front. I've seen the gay porn you have downloaded onto your computer. Variety is the spice of life. Live a little, babeh." Kiba winked at Naruto and grinned. Twin red triangular tattoos stretched across his cheeks. He flung his arm over Naruto's shoulder and reached down to pinch his nipple. "I've heard good things about this place."

"Somehow that makes me feel worse about the situation," Naruto replied and pushed Kiba's hand off of him.

The two truckers walked up to the ranch door, each dressed in flannel shirts—Naruto's blue, and Kiba's red—and faded jeans. Naruto's stomach felt like it was turning flips. Was he really about to have sex with a male prostitute just to "live a little" like Kiba had said?

Kiba turned the knob of the door and stepped inside, followed by Naruto. The two men were immediately greeted by Kakashi. "Welcome, gentlemen. I'm Kakashi. We spoke briefly via radio. I hope you found the place with ease." His dark eyes stared at both Kiba and Naruto, taking in their facial features in case he had to haunt them down and kill them later.

"Sure, no problem," Kiba said. His eyes roamed over the men in silky robes. "Nice place you got here."

Kakashi smirked. "We aim to please. Please, have a look around. Let me know if you see anything that tickles your fanny…fancy, I mean."

Sasuke held back a snort. Kakashi really was a corny and perverted idiot. Sasuke currently stood in the main lineup in between Haku and Shikamaru. There was a line of colors starting with Sai's black robe, which was followed by Haku's white one, Shikamaru's blue, and finally Sasuke's red. He watched as the first trucker smirked and made his way around the lobby. He occasionally spoke to one of the men, touched a shoulder or hip, and then moved onto the next. He eventually made his way back to the weekly line up and came to stand directly in front of Shikamaru.

"What's your name?" Kiba asked.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru answered. He saw no point in lying about his name. Besides, coming up with fake names was too much of a hassle.

"I like that name," Kiba said. His eyes were locked onto Shikamaru and everyone in the room could tell that the first trucker had made his choice.

"I wonder what else you like," Shikamaru said in the same boring tone that he spoke in anytime that there wasn't a potential customer standing right in front of him. Sasuke almost laughed, but had the sense to bite his lip to keep from drawing attention to himself.

Unlike Sasuke, Kiba actually did laugh. "I'm sure we could figure it out." He nodded his head over at Kakashi, his silent way of telling the daddy of the house that he had chosen Shikamaru for the next couple of hours. Kakashi nodded back in return. "And what about you?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto hesitated, but slowly forced himself to look at the men. Some were more attractive than the ones he had seen in gay porn. Some were much less attractive. He decided he would stay near the lineup, which was where the featured men were. The one with the long hair was beautiful enough to be a woman and the one with the short hair looked like he was ready to molest Naruto. The last one had some weird spiky thing going on with his hair. He looked pretty disinterested in the whole ordeal, but Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of those dark eyes and long, delicate, eyelashes. His pink lips were plump and looked amazingly soft. Naruto silently wondered if kissing them would be extra… if he actually ended up convincing himself to have sex in the first place.

"Hi," he said, unable to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"Hey," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto glanced over at Kakashi who was currently talking to Kiba, but was still watching the blond trucker's every move. He nodded at Naruto, not surprised at all with his choice. Most truckers went for Sasuke. It was something about him that called out to them. Maybe they could sense how much he disliked them.

"Good choices, gentlemen," Kakashi said. He dismissed the other men whom Naruto and Kiba had not chosen. "Boys, make sure our guests here are content. If there is anything that myself or these two can do for you to make your stay more enjoyable, let us know." He began to walk away, but stopped long enough to pat both Kiba and Naruto on the shoulder. "Be good," he whispered.

"My room's upstairs," Shikamaru said nd then headed that way, not bothering to see if Kiba was following him or not. Kiba had, which left Naruto and Sasuke alone together.

Naruto cleared his throat. He had no idea of what to do or say and the guy that he had chosen didn't seem to be bailing him out of embarrassing himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk toward a door to the right of the main lobby. "Follow me," he ordered.

Naruto complied and soon found himself in a sort of saloon. Alcohol was a good idea. It would take away his nervous jitters. Score one of the guy whose name Naruto didn't even know yet.

Naruto watched as the man ordered them both drinks without bothering to ask what Naruto wanted, but Naruto decided that it didn't really matter. Booze was booze. He would drink anything. He was handed a glass and took a huge gulp, reeling backward from the burn in his throat.

"Whew, that's pretty strong," Naruto said.

"Either that or you're pretty weak," Sasuke replied.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I don't know about that. I think—"

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, cutting Naruto off.

"Naruto. Yours?"

"What do you want it to be?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever you don't mind being called," Naruto answered.

"Sasuke."

Naruto nodded. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke." He took another gulp from his drink. Sasuke was a strange one, it seemed.

"Well," Sasuke began. If they were going to do it, they may as well get on with it. He was sure Naruto, the trucker, wanted to fuck. And he was sure that Naruto, the trucker, would be bad at fucking just like all the truckers were that just had to fuck him. "We have a swimming pool and a hot tub if you want to cool down or unwind, and showers are complimentary, of course."

"I could go for a shower," Naruto said. "If that's okay."

Sasuke nodded and finished the rest of his drink. He waited for Naruto to do the same and then led him upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke pushed open the black door, which led to his bedroom and stepped inside. "Make yourself at home. The bathroom is through that door. He pointed to another black door. "There is a robe on the door or towels on the rack if you prefer." "There's a menu next to the light switch. Let me know what you decide."

"Uh… okay," Naruto said before he made his way over to the bathroom. He had barely gotten the chance to take in the décor of red and black and the wrought iron bed. Also why in the hell would anyone put a dinner menu in the bathroom, Naruto wondered.

Sasuke exhaled when Naruto closed the bathroom door. He felt like he had gotten the wrong trucker. At least Shikamaru's trucker seemed like he would be entertaining. Why did he have to get the nervous trucker who had yet to take off his sunglasses and baseball cap? He hoped the guy wasn't a virgin. Then again, if he was a virgin, he probably wouldn't last that long, and even if he wasn't a virgin, Sasuke doubted that he got much action. What the fuck was he so nervous about? It was just sex.

Sasuke sat on his bed and slid his hand over the sheets. They weren't silk like he wanted them to be. He had gotten tired of them being ruined by sweat or cum, so he opted for soft cotton sheets that could easily be thrown into the wash when some asshole couldn't hold his nut for more than three minutes.

The sudden halt of water pounding against the tub floor told Sasuke that Naruto was done with his shower. Sasuke took a deep breath and waited for Naruto to exit the bathroom. When the door opened, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something to get him in the mood. With the job he worked, it was damn near impossible.

The bathroom door opened and Naruto stepped out with a white towel wrapped around his waist and another slung across his head. "So I looked over the menu," Naruto began. He snickered and began to towel try his hair. "At first I thought it was a dinner menu, but I guess it's not, huh?" He smirked and waited for Sasuke's response. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto pulled the towel off of his head and stared over at Sasuke. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen someone who he actually found physically attractive other than his best friend and that was another screwed up story on its own. But Naruto… Sasuke was amazed that an ugly flannel shirt and torn up jeans could cover up such perfect abs, arms, shoulders, chest, and the thickest, sexiest thighs and calves that Sasuke had ever seen. "Nothing," Sasuke finally said. "What did you decide on?"

"Well," Naruto blushed. "Just… I guess… The one at the top?"

Sasuke snickered. Now that Naruto wasn't hidden by the ugly sunglasses and a stupid hat, Sasuke definitely found him attractive. A hot trucker, imagine that. "So you want straight sex then?" he asked, before snickering again. "Well, not quite straight, I suppose."

Naruto nodded. "I think so, yeah."

"You pay half now, the other half you pay at the front before you leave. This is the part where you listen because there are rules. Are you listening?"

"I'm all ears," Naruto said. So he was actually going to go through with this, wasn't he? He was going to have sex with a prostitute—a male prostitute.

"No biting, no scratching, no marks, no hickeys, no slapping, no spitting, no crying, no begging. A condom must be worn at all times. Unless we've agreed on roleplaying, if I tell you to stop, you stop. When your time is up, you stop unless you want to pay more, in which case, you stop to pay me before continuing. Still listening?"

"How could I not be?" Naruto muttered. He had been a little disappointed when Sasuke said that Naruto wouldn't be allowed to leave any hickeys on him. He could just imagine how sexy the marks would be on his pale skin.

"Good. Are you married?"

"No."

"Girlfiend?"

"She broke up with me."

"Kids?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want any of them calling me or banging on the ranch door at six in the morning." He had already dealt with something like that once before. "Lights on or off?"

"Off. Is that okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's your money. Which plan—"

"C," Naruto said, cutting Sasuke off. "I want plan C."

Sasuke quirked a brow and shrugged once more. Plan C was two hundred dollars for three hours. Unless Naruto was planning to take a nap, Sasuke thought it was a waste of money, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Naruto walked back into the bathroom and grabbed his wallet out of his pants. He stepped back into the room and pulled out a hundred from the wallet and then placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. "Oh, wait," he said, before pulling out a fifty. "I want the one on the bottom too."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, but did a good job of hiding his annoyance at that announcement. "You do realize that you'll be paying fifty dollars for foreplay, don't you? It's just kissing and touching. It's not fellatio or anything like that. That's extra."

"I know," Naruto said so cheerfully that it made Sasuke want to punch him. That was stupid. Who paid fifty dollars for hugging and kissing? Sasuke hated kissing. If he never kissed a single human being for the duration of his life he would have been fine with that. "Should I turn off the light now?"

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto walked over to the bedroom door, which was next to the light switch. He managed to keep his towel on him, still a bit nervous about Sasuke seeing him completely naked. He flipped the switch and the room was bathed in darkness. A second later a soft red light lit up above where Sasuke was sitting.

Sasuke rose to his feet and pulled at the sash on his robe. The robe fell open, revealing pale skin and a well-toned body. His abs were almost enough to rival Naruto's. When he wasn't fucking, Sasuke spent his time working out. Panic button or not, he wanted to make sure if anyone in his room started to flip their lid, he would be capable of beating the shit out of them first and asking questions later.

"Well then?" Sasuke said before climbing into the bed. He lay on his back and waited for Naruto to make a move.

Naruto nodded. A few moments ago he hadn't felt nervous at all and now the nervousness was back again. "Okay," he whispered more to himself than to Sasuke. He climbed onto the bed and then crawled up Sasuke's body. "So I can kiss you now, right?" he murmured.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what you paid—" Sasuke was interrupted when Naruto's lips pressed down against his own. He allowed his mouth to be coaxed open and didn't tense up when he felt Naruto's tongue slide into his mouth.

Sasuke inhaled the scent of vanilla and was actually impressed that Naruto had chosen that fragrance. Most of the truckers went for the Axe shower gel, which burnt his nose and gave him a headache. The vanilla was much more subtle and pleasant.

Naruto broke the kiss and began to trail soft kisses down Sasuke's jawline. His tongue glided over the warm skin of Sasuke's neck and Sasuke gasped and arched his back, surprised that something so simple could feel so good.

Naruto's cock dug into Sasuke's thigh. The towel became an annoying barrier between his heated flesh and Sasuke's skin. Sasuke, who had been flaccid when he removed his robe, was now harder than ever.

"Maybe I could get that condom now?" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's neck.

"Y-Yeah," Sasuke agreed. He took a second to compose himself. This was his job, after all. He couldn't let a few kisses and licks get him all worked up just to be let down when the sex started. Reaching over, Sasuke pulled open the nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom as well as some lube. "Here," he said, offering both to Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said. He stared down at Sasuke who stared up expectantly at Naruto. He gave Sasuke an embarrassed chuckle and Sasuke rolled his eyes before closing them. "I've seen dicks before. You don't have to be ashamed of yours."

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto muttered. He tore open the condom wrapper and began to roll the piece of latex down his shaft. "Um…"

"Um what?" Sasuke said. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…" Naruto stared down at his cock. It was like a grown man trying to wear a child's hat. "Do you have anything… bigger?"

Sasuke snorted. What was it about these guys thinking their cocks were bigger than what they really were? "That's a standard size condom." Sasuke opened his eyes. "I don't think—" His eyes widened when he saw exactly why Naruto needed a bigger condom. "I think there… may be a… Magnum… in here somewhere."

"You have XL?" Naruto asked.

"I'll check," Sasuke said. Fucking hell. Of course he didn't have XL. He had sex with truckers mainly. Truckers didn't have XL cocks. They had thick average cocks, not… not what Naruto had between his legs. Sasuke's palms felt sweaty as he dug through the drawer. He leant over and shoved package after little annoying package out of the way until he saw the familiar gleam of a Magnum wrapper. "Magnum, but no XL. I could go see—"

"N-No, it's fine," Naruto said quickly. "It'll do." A sheepish smile worked its way across Naruto's face. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Sasuke said. He wasn't sure if he believed that or not. He waited while Naruto slid on the condom and then coated it with lube. When he felt Naruto lean down, he had to force himself to keep his legs open. They seemed to have wanted to close on instinct alone, though he couldn't blame them.

Once again, Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's and enticed him into a kiss. Sasuke felt Naruto's cock searching for his entrance and he pulled away from the kiss long enough to spread his legs wider. The action allowed Naruto to maneuver himself better and he leant forward, guiding the tip of his cock toward Sasuke's hole.

Naruto thrust gently, but firm enough to force his cock through the tight ring of muscles that seemed to tense on their own accord. Sasuke cried out and grabbed onto Naruto's wrist, which Naruto was using to balance his upper body on the bed. "Go slow," he gasped. Never in his life had he ever uttered those words and now he was saying it after one and a half years of work experience at Silver Heaven. Some trucker who looked like he could be the same age as Sasuke had him gasping and asking him to take things slowly. What the fuck was happening? Naruto sank down further, his cock forcing its way deeper into Sasuke's body.

"Fuck!" Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's shoulders and attempted to hold him in place.

"You want me to go slower?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke answered, nearly hysterical at the sensation and shock that Naruto's cock was causing for him. "Just put it in. You're killing me," he panted.

Naruto did as he was ordered and murmured soft apologies to Sasuke who had practically tried to crawl up the bed when Naruto finally forced all of his cock into him. Sasuke didn't understand how a human being could have a cock this big. More importantly, he didn't understand how it could make him cry out and cause him to wrap his legs around Naruto's body while the other man pounded into him at a pace so slowly that it was driving Sasuke insane. Sasuke had been on the verge of demanding that Naruto stop torturing him, to speed up, to fuck him the way that none of the other truckers or random perverts that stumbled their way into the ranch could. But that would have been unacceptable. This was Naruto's fantasy, not Sasuke's. It was Naruto's dollar, not Sasuke's. It was…

Naruto slammed down hard enough to tear a shout from Sasuke's lips. He tried his best to hold back anymore sounds, but it was useless. It was as if Naruto was purposefully trying to see just how loud he could get Sasuke to be.

And Naruto was. Each cry made him desperate for another one, a louder one. Each squeeze of Sasuke's legs around his hips, instinctively trying to get Naruto to slow down or stop only pressed Naruto further. Each pant, each kiss, each whimper, each scratch. Oh, yes. Whether Sasuke realized it or not, Sasuke was definitely scratching Naruto.

Naruto went from swiveling his hips, to rocking them side to side, and finally to raising them high only to drop them down hard, slamming into Sasuke's body. He could tell by the cries, by the way Sasuke scrambled to grab onto something, by the way he tried in vain to bite back his moans, that one of the featured men at Silver Heaven was most definitely about to cum. And when Sasuke was finally able to muster enough control to make an attempt to stroke himself to climax, Naruto caught his wrists and pinned them down against the bed.

"Not yet," he growled.

"Fuck, when?" Sasuke growled back. He couldn't take it. It wasn't fair. He didn't care how much Naruto had paid for this. He wanted, needed to cum. It had been nearly a year since he had actually enjoyed sex. He didn't care how much trouble he got into because of it. There was a year's worth of neglected sexual desire built up inside of him. If Naruto didn't let him cum soon, he would spontaneously combust.

Sasuke felt strong, calloused, hands grabbing either of his hips. They kept his body in place when Naruto began to pound into him so hard that the bedframe slammed against the wall. Sasuke's nails raked at the sheets and then clung to Naruto's arms, squeezing and digging into the skin, possibly drawing blood.

"Stop! I can't," Sasuke shouted. It wasn't a lie. He couldn't hold it anymore. He didn't need the aid of Naruto's hand or even his own. He didn't even need friction. Naruto had found his prostate and Sasuke was going to cum.

"Hold it," Naruto moaned, still ramming into Sasuke.

"I can't," Sasuke shouted again.

"Yes, you can." Naruto leant down, lips brushing gently over Sasuke's. "You can—" Sasuke's cry of released drowned out whatever Naruto had said. To make matters worse, Sasuke's orgasm had been so intense that he clamped his teeth down onto Naruto's lip, biting down hard on his lower lip and keeping it there even during the aftershocks.

Both the surprise and pain of Naruto biting him forced Naruto to cum much sooner than he would have liked to. He jerked his hips roughly, annoyed that his cum was being caught by the annoying condom instead of inside the perfect ass below him. But he knew it was for the best—though he was still a bit disappointed. He had still had at least ten more minutes left in him, but it had been worth it. Sasuke didn't seem so intimidating anymore.

"You okay?" Naruto asked once he was able to pull his lip away from Sasuke's dangerous teeth.

Sasuke shuddered and nodded. He kept his eyes closed, unable to bring himself to look at Naruto. Even if he hated truckers, Sasuke had prided himself on being able to please anyone he came in contact with simply by lying there. Today he had behaved like a complete virgin, and worse Naruto's lip was bleeding. He was going to have to report it to Kakashi and get his STD testing done a week earlier than normal.

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered, trying his best to sound dignified, but failing miserably. "You still have an hour and fifty minutes left," he said after glancing at the clock. "Is there anything else that you think you might enjoy?" He felt ashamed, like he had to make it up to Naruto. "No extra charge, of course." He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't allow Naruto to think lowly of Silver Heaven.

"You look tired," Naruto said. He could be ready for round two in thirty minutes, but Sasuke looked like he was about ready to collapse.

"I'm not tired," Sasuke lied. He stifled a yawn.

"I think I'd like to watch you sleep for a little while," Naruto said. "It is my money, after all, right?"

"I suppose," Sasuke muttered. "When I wake up then?" He was determined to redeem himself. He refused to accept the fact that a trucker, even a hot one with a big cock, had gotten thd upper hand on him.

"Sounds good," Naruto said. "Now sleep."

And for the first time in a very long time, Sasuke was happy to comply with a trucker's request. As he dozed away from the land of being awake and alert, Sasuke realized that Naruto had broken one of his rules… but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care.

TBC


End file.
